Coffee and Kisses
by its-amagicalplace
Summary: One Shot: Phil Coulson reminisces over a particular morning back at S.H.I.E.L.D academy, where he and May used to be students. Philinda centric.


_This was a random idea that just popped into my head as I was making myself a cup of tea the other morning, and I had to write it!  
_

_I don't own Marvel or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or the characters etc._

___Note: Thanks to user FirstDraft for pointing out that May + Phil probably wouldn't have had laptops when they were there...ooops! Let's ignore that shall we?_  


* * *

They'd been up all night trying to finish their papers. Well, more accurately, Melinda had been trying to finish her paper, and Phil had been pretending to finish his (he'd really done it last week). But, it had meant he could spend time with her, and she kind of needed his help, and so he'd stayed.

She must have drank maybe ten mugs of coffee over the past few hours. He didn't like it – it was too bitter no matter how much sugar he put into it - so he'd just pushed through the tiredness with the simple knowledge he was spending so long with her.

They were both spread out across her dorm bed – her roommate had moved out after only a couple of months (she'd said she wanted to be closer to campus; Phil thought she was probably a little scared of Mel), so Melinda had had the room to herself for most of term. Right now they were facing one another, both leaning against opposite walls, a laptop on each of their laps. The little clock on her shelf stated that the time was 5:38am, and the soft glow of sunrise began to shimmer through the open window.

"Done" she announced, a relieved smile spreading across her face. "Finished and submitted, and there are still 3 hours to go before the deadline."

He glanced up at her and grinned.

"Check you, submitting things ahead of time for once. I'm impressed."

She laughed, a sleepy, relaxed laugh, and shut her laptop screen, placing it onto the desk beside her bed.

"How about you?" she asked him, running her fingers through her hair as she did. "You got it done?"

"Yeah" he muttered, quickly closing his laptop too. "I sent it just before."

"Liar" she murmured quietly.

He looked up at her, and her eyes were twinkling mischievously, and a smirk was settled on her mouth.

"Say what?" he asked. _Oh God, he was so busted._

"I know full well you submitted yours weeks ago…Maria told me".

"Oh."

He didn't know what else to say. He felt a slight pink creep across his neck.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You didn't have to stay up all night just for me you know?" she said, nudging his leg with her foot. "I wouldn't have minded doing it alone."

_Okay, yeah he was so busted. _

"Well…I…I don't know I just…I thought I'd keep you company or something you know?" _Oh God he was babbling now. Stop Phil, _he told himself.

She smiled again softly, and watched him squirm as her toes stroked his leg when she pulled her knees up.

"Anyway, I'll ermmm…I'll head off now, let you get some sleep before class?" He climbed off the bed quickly, his head racing. How could one person have such an effect over him? His leg felt like it was on fire.

He heard he get up as well, and pad across the room behind him to the door. He turned before he opened it, and almost jumped when he saw how close she was. His heart was pounding in his chest. _God, he hoped she couldn't hear it._

"Thank you" she whispered. "For staying."

He couldn't answer. _Where had his voice gone?_ He nodded slightly, and then swallowed as he glanced down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her. So badly. But she was Mel – she was gorgeous, and fearless, and slightly intimidating if he was honest. And he was a bit of a dork really. He realised he was staring at her mouth, and made himself look back into her caramel eyes. She was watching him look at her. His head was buzzing. _Wasn't he meant to be going?_

She rose up on her tiptoes, and leant towards him, placing her hands on his chest for support. He couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes. And she kissed him. Her soft lips moved slowly, gently, against his own. His arms wound around her waist, and he pulled her close to him. She let out a breath as she parted her lips against his own.

He could feel the warmth of her skin as she pressed up against him, smell the perfume of her shampoo in her hair. He could taste the sweetness of her tongue, mixed with the strong bitterness of coffee.

_This was perfection._

He decided that he liked coffee after all.

* * *

May didn't drink coffee much anymore.

Phil had one every morning.


End file.
